The invention is related to the field of surface treating devices. Such devices are applied for various purposes, such as grinding, burnishing or polishing and the like. To that end, the surface treating devices comprise abrasive particles. The device is mounted onto the holder of a treatment machine, and is for instance be rotated over the surface in question. Usually, the surface treating devices also comprise a flexible and somewhat compressible material which allows the treatment surface to exert a regular pressure on the surface, also in case uneven areas are to be treated. This compressible material may take the form of an open lofty non-woven web of fibers. The fibers are entangled in each other and provide a structure which relatively large open spaces or pores which provide the required flexibility and compressibility.
By means of such a surface treating device, stone or stone-like surfaces can be treated, although other applications exist as well such as the treatment of wooden or plastic surfaces. The surfaces in question can be floor surfaces, such as marble, granite or terrazzo and the like which are applied in large areas such as hotel lobbies and shopping centers. Nevertheless, also wall surfaces can be treated. In particular in cases where large areas have to be treated, the surface treating devices are used in the form of circular pads which are mounted to the rotating discs of a floor treatment machine. During the surface treating process, the floor treatment device is subjected to frictional forces which may generate temperature increases. The longer this process is maintained, and/or the higher the friction forces generated, the floor treating device will wear down at a certain speed.
It appears that the loadings to which the floor treatment devices are subjected may lead to a disintegration of the non-woven layer. Parts thereof are torn loose from the main body, resulting in a poor and instable behavior. This often leads to premature discarding of the surface treating device, although an appreciable remainder of the surface treating device may still be in a good condition for carrying out the treatment in question. However, the fact that parts of the surface treating device are lost during the process makes it useless.